1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly relates to an imaging apparatus configured to multiple-synthesize a plurality of captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique exists, which performs addition processing on a plurality of digital image signals, to carry out multiple exposure photography. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125266 discusses a technique that multiplexes and displays a captured image and a through image in a multiple photography mode, to confirm a position where a photographic subject is synthesized, and thereafter the multiple exposure photography can be performed.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-179798 discusses a technique that, when a shutter button is half-depressed during a live view display in a photographic standby state, displays an image obtained by imaging a region around a focusing area in a magnified display area with higher resolution, to confirm details. When the image obtained by multiplexing the captured image and the through image is displayed in the multiple photography mode as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125266, the position where the photographic subject is multiple-synthesized is suitably confirmed, which facilitates composition adjustment. However, when a partial range is magnified during live view as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-179798, to confirm a status of a focus, the through image cannot be clearly viewed in the multiple display, which makes it difficult to confirm the status of the focus.